Endless Summer, Book 3
Endless Summer, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Endless Summer'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Endless Summer, Book 1 and Endless Summer, Book 2. Summary The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet. Chapters 'Act VII, Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me' : The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet... 'Act VII, Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade' : Everything's for sale at the Vaanti marketplace! Finding your friends will require mastering some unexpected skills... 'Act VII, Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us' : A mysterious woman has stowed away on the Dorado. Who is she? And more importantly, when will you get to experience your first pirate raid? 'Act VII, Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own' : An old nemesis resurfaces, a new friend is made, and the true nature of a ghost is investigated... 'Act VII, Chapter 5: The More Things Change' : The Endless has arrived with startling news! Can you enlist the help of Anachronists to stop Rourke's plan? Act VII, Chapter 6: The Ties That Break : The Island's Heart is the key to averting a great crisis, but Rourke isn't likely to give up the half he holds easily... Act VIII, Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be : Rourke has sent you back in time! A fateful wedding is underway at Rosencraft Manor, and your actions could change history... Act VIII, Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior : Cetus is all that stands between you and reuniting the Island's Heart. With pirates on your side, can you bring the monster down for good? 'Act VIII, Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays' : You and your friends are getting ready to deliver the Island's Heart to Vaanu...but someone's stolen it in the night! '' New Gameplay Features Dating: The dating feature for the Love Interest characters: (Sean, Jake, Estela, and Quinn) is carried over onto this book. If you pursued one of them in the previous book, you should have ended at 2 full hearts at the end of Book 2. The hearts, as mentioned previously have six stages and the more relationship points you gain with them, the more the hearts will fill in. When you choose to date them, you will start with half of one heart. You will also have the opportunity to date all of them at once, but you will have to choose one of them in the end. Moreover, at the end of Act VIII a handfasting ceremony will be held. Handfastings are commonly used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies. Nowadays however, the handfasting is more literal: a couple will bind their hands together during the ceremony (before, during, or after reciting their vows), often to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. *.5 heart = casual *1 full heart = LI is now official with you! *1.5 hearts = LI is crazy about you! *2 full hearts = LI is serious about you! *2.5 hearts = LI is in love with you! *3 full hearts = Soulmates In Chapter 2, it is mentioned how after you've significantly developed your relationship with one of the four love interests your character has been dating, they'll be ready to take the next step. If your character accepts their proposal, then you'll have the opportunity to become handfasted in a lavish ceremony with all of your friends present. The song that served as inspiration for the handfasting ceremony is ''Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson. Embers of Hope: Your character has the chance to collect the eleven "Embers of Hope" of your friends throughout the book that'll offer a bonus scene each. In it, the future of the your friends if they had never left for La Huerta is revealed. Collecting all of them will reveal La Huerta’s origin. Gallery La Huerta At Night.PNG|Book 3 Intro Hanfastingceremony.jpg|Confirmation of a Handfasting Ceremony at the end of Act VIII ES3 Handfasting.jpg|Information on The Handfasting Ceremony BTSESPlaylistCoverart.png|ES BTS Playlist Cover Art ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|ES Book 3 Playlist ESBook3SneakPeekPostHiatus.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peak EngagementInfoforESBook3.png|Book 3 Engagement Info JakeRomanceLevelESBK3.png|More Engagement Info QuinnRomanceLevelESBK3.jpg|Quinn Before Proposing MoreinfoonHandfastingCeremony.png|Handfasting Info... (Continued) Trivia * In early sessions of brainstorming for the book, Kara Loo, one of Pixelberry's writers, has tweeted a photo of one of their brainstorming sessions, where Captain Malatesta's ghost and the terms, "Time Raiders" were written on a whiteboard. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/916450672903462913 * This is the first book of the Endless Summer ''series that features all four love interests and your character on the cover. It is also the first cover to depict Jake, Sean and Quinn in their normal outfits instead of in their swimwear, as well as the first cover to not feature the Fox. * In ''Chapter 2, Chris Winters, a character from "Red Carpet Diaries" is mentioned. * Similar to the television show "Lost", this book features flashbacks and flashforwards to potential futures via the Embers of Hope in this book and the "Catalyst Idols" in Book 2. * In Chapter 4, the "Old Note" clue is expanded further when the gang end up at Neptune Cave, trying to find the other half of the island's heart. * In'' Chapter 5'', The Warmest Winter, a movie from "Red Carpet Diaries" is mentioned. * Diego's Catalyst Idol vision is referenced in Chapter 6. *On January 29, 2018 Endless Summer will be on a break and will return in a few weeks.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/958111877862600704 * For the second time, the term, "mid-season break" was used to describe the hiatus of Endless Summer once Chapter 6 was published. By the time Chapter 7 will be published after 3 weeks. **The last time Pixelberry previously used the term was to describe the hiatus of Hero, Vol. 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/958111877862600704?s=04 **Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog has stated that it is due to the writers wanting to make the final book as epic and mind-blowing as possible. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/2/whats-next *On February 16, 2018, it was confirmed that after a 3 week hiatus Endless Summer will return on February 23, 2018. https://www.instagram.com/p/BfRKzsWhvgv/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964570865466720256 *Also on February 16, 2018 Pixelberry shared the playlists of the Endless Summer team that covers all three books on Spotify.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 **Inspiration for book 3 came from the song, New Map by M83. **Link to the Spotify playlist is found in the Reference section.https://open.spotify.com/user/se9492q8wjb505zvjd6x249r5/playlist/5uY9aUHbiVw3KF6E0meLEP *On February 22, 2018 a sneak peak for Chapter 7 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/966769581233553408 *Writing for the final chapter began on February 26, 2018. https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/968255487408926721 *Starting from Chapter 7, each of the Love Interests will propose to Your Character if you have at least 2 hearts with them. In Chapter 7, it is Sean who might propose. In Chapter 8, it is Jake who might propose. In Chapter 9, it is Quinn who might propose. *In Chapter 9, if all of the catalysts have at least a "likes you" friendship status, they will throw you a surprise party in Chapter 9 for acting as the leader and keeping the group together.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/972347452794683392 *On March 5, 2018, one of the writers for Endless Summer tweeted that if you haven't received a proposal from any love interests, you will have an opportunity to propose to Sean, Jake, Quinn, or Estela at the end of Act VIII as long as you are already dating them.https://twitter.com/storeytell/status/970814849071697921 Reference Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery